Abby
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Benjamin, her family and friends, cooking, cleaning, reading, shopping, fashion, romance, dancing|dislikes = Rudeness, Red Bird, confrontations, lies|fate = Becomes the queen of Basel's Garden}}'''Abby '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. She's the wife of Benjamin and the mother of Barry and Flash. By the end of the first film, she becomes the queen of Basel's Garden with her husband, Benjamin as king and her sons, Barry and Flash as the princes. Background Abby was born in Basel's Garden and lived a quiet life with her family. She was often left alone at home when she was very young. While her parents were working at City Hall, Abby taught herself how to cook and clean. As a teenager, she began to socialize with her childhood friends, Sara and Annette. They would mostly socialize at their book clubs at their after school programs. When Abby finally reached adulthood, she fell in love with a lion named Benjamin, the prince of Basel's Garden and their love sparked a romantic relationship. Abby and Ben soon got married and had two sons named Barry and Flash. Things went peacefully for Ben, Abby and the other mammals until a vicious bird who is nicknamed Red Bird infiltrates Animal Town and takes residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano. He begins to pose as a threat to all of mammal kind as he hopes to eradicate the mammals and turn their home into a city of his own. While Ben was ordered to fight the menacing bird, Abby was ordered to stay home and protect her sons. Personality Abby is a maternal and kind lioness who puts a lot of hard work and effort with her duties around the house, at her job and with nurturing her sons. Abby finds her job as a housewife to be relaxing and fun. She entertains herself by singing and dancing. Abby hopes to be a nurturing and fair mother for her sons and also wishes to maintain their safety and relationship towards each other. Abby poses as a supportive ally to her husband, Ben when he's trying to overcome a fear. She always tells him to calm down and informs that everything will be alright. She, along with Hugo are the people who are always looking out for Ben's well-being and safety as he suffers from an unknown panic disorder. As queen of Basel's Garden, Abby's loving personality won the affection and trust of the Garden's residents. Abby has an intolerance towards rudeness. Whether it is her son or friends, Abby will often scold or reprimand them for being rude to her or the people she loves or respects. Also, Abby won't stand there as her husband or family is being cruelly taunted by a villain, she tries to take a stand and speak out for the people, she loves. Aside from this, she's a pacifistic and often tries to calm someone down when they're arguing with a friend. She's afraid that it might end their friendship, permanently. She's also looking out for what's best for her family and friends and hopes to protect their relationship with one another. One of Abby's great personality traits, is how she's welcoming to new friends or those who want to join the family. For example, Angelica Savannah. She socializes with a new friend by taking them out shopping and then by just having a friendly chat with them. At parties, restaurants or at balls, Abby loves to dance and was delighted by Theodore and Angelica's true love, especially how it saved each other from Luther's wrath. Physical appearance Abby is a slender lioness wearing green shirt with a purple skirt. She wears a purple jacket to go with it. Appearances Animal Planet Abby is introduced after Hugo and the gang has agreed to help the mammals fight Red Bird. Ben takes the gang to the Great White Apartments to meet Abby and her family. Abby welcomes the gang into her home with open arms. After a quick dinner together, Ben bids Abby and the family, a tearful farewell as they travel to the training camp. Abby later reunites with Ben and congratulates them on saving Animal Town from Red Bird. Unfortunately, it is later revealed that Red Bird was still alive and was still in Animal Town. Suddenly, out of the blue, Red Bird appears and abducts all of the mammals in the garden. Just as the mammals thought, they were going to meet their deaths, Hugo returns to Basel's Garden and defeats Red Bird, once and for all. Abby is released from her cage and smiles in delight as her husband reconciles with Hugo. With Red Bird gone for good and Basel's death avenged, Benjamin is able to move into the palace and assume his place as king of the garden with Abby as his loving queen and Barry and Flash as his princes. The Nature Dragon: The Series Abby appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Lions Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Spouses Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Queens Category:Chefs Category:Nobility Category:American characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Jungle animals Category:Dancers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Politicians Category:Adults